Left For Cookies
by Rose the packs Fang
Summary: Story about Max, her childern, the flock returning, and meeting the beloved Edward Cullen! Don't kill me I just suck at summaries but read! flock leaves Max! Rated T because I said so and.....................................................READ/REVIEW!
1. POWERS

POWERS

MAX:

Hair and eyes change color with mood

Teleport

Control wind

Control earth

Control water

Control weather

Super speed with both running and flying

Super hearing (better than before)

Super strength

Super sight (way better than before)

Telekinesis

Invisibility

Power sense

Shape body (ex: hands to claws)

See stuff (ex: she's in Alaska but can see her mom in Arizona)

Read/ take memories

Stop body (ex: stop heart)

Has a voice in her head

APOLLO

Controls fire/ lava

Reads minds

Knows the answer to any question

Is a siren (can sing beautifully)

ARTEMIS

Controls nature (trees, animals, and plants only)

Shape-shift

Control minds

Run super fast

FANG

Control and feel emotions

Invisibility

IGGY

See black and white

Make colors (ex: colored balls)

Can make things blow up with mind

Super, super, super hearing

Sonic sound waves

Echolation

Can feel colors

GAZZY

Gas (fart) cloud

Mimicry (anything)

Face changer (face can turn into any face he ahs ever seen)

NUDGE

Feel and control emotions

Hack anything

Super scream (panic)

Talk to animals

Magnetic

ANGEL

Breath underwater

Talk to animals

Shape-shifter

Mind control

Mind reader

Mind responder (talk to people in their minds)

TOTAL

Fly

Talk

Sense danger


	2. FACES

MAX'S FACES

Blue hair and green eyes = peaceful/calm

Black hair and purple eyes = sorrowful/sad

Red hair and black eyes = mad/angry/pissed

Green hair and yellow eyes = worried/nervous

White hair and red eyes = pained/tried

Brown hair and brown eyes = normal/emotionless

Blonde hair with blue eyes = content/pleased/happy


	3. The Hell Some Call Life

**Thanks to**

**purple-bubbles6294686**

**I own nothing but the idea and the girls noting else not even the names they go to my good friend Dakotaclaw**

**The Hell Some Call Life!**

They left me. Me and Total. They left right after Fang and I… got together. Yeah, he left me alone naked in bed at my mom's. The only thing they left behind was a letter. Yes, I still live with my mom even thou I have kids my own kids, Artemis and Apollo, twins. I would have been depressed and cried a lot more but my kids needed me most. But now we're moving to Forks, Washington. From sun to rain. I wonder how Apollo will deal with the rain since he is in love with the sun. But mom got married and the dude does not feel like moving because his daughter is in LOVE and does not want to leave him. Being an 18 year old single mom with two 4 year olds that look 6 years old really makes you rethink love. But that's just me. I'm Maximum Ride and welcome to the hell some call life!

********************************LETTER*******************************

Max

We need someone that does not have a voice in her head and is more….mentally stable than you. You have put us in harms way long enough. Think of Angel! We have decided to leave you for our own safety. I hope you understand. Don't look for us, because you'll bring THEM with you. Good-bye Max, Good-bye forever.

Fang


	4. Read!

SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME BUT TODAY I FINALLY GOT MY LAZY BUTT UP NOW HERE IS A SORRY AND A LITTLE STORY!

Setting: Spanish Class!

R- Dakota! Fang is awesome!

D- No shit!

R- What do you think about Iggy?!

D-He is awesome! I am Firestar Reowr!!

R- *shakes head* What about…MIGGY!?!

D- R u un idiota!?! *bits desk*

R- YOU BIT A DESK?!?!?!?!?!?!

D- *munch munch munch*

R- OMF, OMFOG, OMS, OMS, OMF, OMJ, OMX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D- *munch munch munch*

R- YOUR EATING A FUCKING DESK! I wonder what Max would do right now? *Goes off to dream land*

D- *Bites wall* She would run away

R- *Skipping With Iggy* I wonder what Angel would do?

D- *munch munch munch* IDK

R- Stop EATING furniture and help me stop the bullies! Maximum Ride Style!! :3

D- *Goes over, talks to them* *They run away screaming* *munch munch munch*

R- eh what's the harm *Bites desk* O MY FUCKING GODS THAT HURT!!!

D- Tee hee it takes iron teeth young Grasshopper *munch munch munch*

R- *Mutters* Young Grasshopper, I'll show you a young Grasshopper *Bites August's **head off* heeheeheehee muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**D- *munch munch munch***

**R- *Chew chew chew* Death to Augustus!!**

**D- *Bites binder* I is h****ungry **

**R- I get revenge *eats August's hand***

**D- uuuuuuuuuuuu**

**R- Stop reading you freak!!**

**D- You're a fucking sick retard with no life *munch munch munch***

**R- lololololololololololololololololololololololol!!! Hey want his toe??**

**D- eeeew I don't wanna get food poisoning!!**

**R- *scream***

**D- hehe you gonna die!!**


	5. Death would be nice

**Thanks to……**

therealdork

Skylr

flock lover

Orangeduck23

ihavearadiostationinmyhead

Alex61097

HalesXxGriffiths

MaxLynn

WinterSky101

**NEED HELP: MAXIMUM RIDE READERS/WRITERS/LOVERS, MY FRIENDS AND I NEED HELP! WE HAVE LEARNED FROM A FRIEND IN ENGLAND OF THE ENDING OF FANG!! IT TICKED US OFF SO MUCH THAT WE PLAN TO GATHER READERS, WRITERS, LOVERS, EVEN OC'S TO RALLY AND ATTACK JAMES PATTERSON! ARE YOU WITH US? IF SO REVIEW,CX ENLISTING INTO THE WAR!!!!!**

**Sorry that I have not been updating but I have been reading other wonderful stories!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Artemis and Apollo!!**

**MAX POV**

* * *

I hate riding in a car. Why can't we just fly? Well, because mom wants us to meet her new husband eminently since Ella was coming in two days. Death would be nice right now. What if one of the twins use their powers or wings!?!?! I doubt mom told him.

"Mom? Does he know?" I whispered, trying not to wake Artemis or Apollo.

"No," She said in a normal voice.

"Shhhhhhh!!"

"Mommy?"

"I'm right here, sweetie but could you wake up your brother? We're almost there."

"Ok. Apollo, wake up. Wake up, Apollo. APOLLO, WAKE UP!!"

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"Sweeties,. I want you NOT to use your powers or show your wings off, ok?' They nodded. "Now, blocks," I was hissing the end because we had arrived. A man with a mustache was on the porch. So, I guessed that he was Charlie, my new dad. Next to him was a brown haired, brown eyed, pale, breakable looking 18 year old girl who I'm guessing is Bella. The next second, I see a blur and some godly looking guy suddenly walked out of the woods toward the house. He must be Edward, Bella's boyfriend. And maybe more, watch out. Great! Another problem, after saving the world, I have not had a single problem, yet the second I move there's a problem. Mom was running up to Charlie. And….that's my cue. " Come on Artemis, Apollo," the twins jumped up, into my arms. I heard three gasps as I got out of the shade of the car and into the cloud-light. Three reasons why they might have gasped:

1. I'm inhumanly beautiful, thin, and tall (not top sound snobby)

2. I have two kids in my arms

Or 3. They were not excepting me

I'm going with 1 and 2, 3 makes me feel…..unimportant to my family.

"Hello," Edward said, looking both confused and angry. Well, too bad!

"Hi, I'm Max, this is Artemis and Apollo."

"And they are…?" Edward pressed as Bella elbowed him. Her look of pain afterwards confused me, though.

"My kids."

"An 18 year old mom, with two 7 year old kids?" Edward muttered, too low for a human's weak ear to catch.

"Soo…I'm going to be a senior….right, mom?"

"Right."

"And the twins are going to first grade….right?"

"Wait, how old are Artemis and Apollo?" Bella asked, speaking for the first time since I got here.

"They're 4, but they will be 5 in a week, so I'm cheating."

"Ok…well, let's get your luggage into Bella's room, since you two will be sharing it, at least until Max's room is done," Charlie interrupted.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!" Bella shouted but realized what she had said and looked down at her feet.

"Come on Bella, besides you spend more time at Edward's than your own house!" Charlie begged, while Bella nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor and the twins can sleep in a closet, if you don't mind? But Total will want to sleep on the bed." I whispered to Bella as we walked into her room.

"No, it's ok, really! And who's Total?

"Where's that dog? Total!"

"Woof," was the response I got from the black fluff ball, with an unnoticeable bump on his back, which was hidden by his fur, walked in.

"There you are, and no, no, no, I insist! All I need is a pillow and a blanket and I'm good. But the twins might take over your closet," I stated as I set the twins down. I know what your thinking, the great Maximum Ride, who has slept in caves AND cages can't sleep on the bare floor of a room. Well, two years of a bed can do that to a girl. And I NEED to look A LITTLE normal for my new family.

"Ummmm…thanks, I guess?" Bella finally muttered too low for a human. What with that?!

"So….when do I start school?"

"Tomorrow."

"And the twins?"

"Tomorrow, as well."

Later that night, after dinner

As I walked into the kitchen after tucking the twins in, I found Bella the dishes.

"Bella! I'll do the dishes," Bella looked confused but left. While I was doing the dishes, Total waddled in. "Hey Total, no ones around."

"Max? Bella and her room smell bad!" Total whined.

"Maybe it's some perfume Total, relax!"

"But I miss-" Thankfully, Total was cut off by the sound if Bella and someone else whispering too low of human to hear, yet again, in her room.

"Bella, it's safe, she keeps thinking, 'I miss them' and 'How/Where is everyone?' Nothing dangerous." Mind reader? But who is it?

"Edward, that's not what I meant. She wants to sleep on the floor, her kids are in the closet, she bosses everyone around and seems cautious all the time." Ok, Edward's a mind reader, any other important info?

"Bella, your over looking things again, but one thing I do know is that she's going to be up here soon, so I got to leave." Edward's here? Or was? However, before I even got to the stairs, I heard it. The one thing I fear the most. The screams of my babies. In my rush to get to them, I was at our bedroom door in two seconds, with Total falling behind. I smashed open the door and ran over to Apollo, to ask him why he was crying and why Artemis was screaming. **(AN: The twins can read each other minds-blocks or no blocks, remember that)**

"We heard wh-whispering an-and then the do-door opened bu-but we knew it wasn't y-you a-and I th-thought," was all he got out between sobs.

"Shhhhhhh, shhh. It's okay, mommy's here, mommy's here now, everything's okay." I cooed into their ears. And soon enough, they fell right back to sleep. I turned around to see a shocked looking Bella, a nervous looking Edward, and a sleeping Total.

"Sorry," Bella whispered right as Edward said,

"I wanted to make sure they were asleep." I glared at him for not even a second, nevertheless, he saw.

Then I said as nicely as I could, "Edward? How did you get in here? You left three hours ago? Right? Or am I missing something?"

"Oh, sorry, I came through the window to say good-night to Bella," he said smoothly still somehow I knew hes was lying, call it motherly instincts; MI for short.

"Ok, night," I muttered lying down on the mass of pillows and blankets on the floor. Total just HAD to get up just then and move to sleep on my legs, he just HAD to.

Next morning

"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy! MOMMY!?!?!?!?!" It started as a whisper and moved to a yell but I shot out of my make-shift bed when Artemis screamed .

"What?"

"School is t-20 minutes," Great! Only enough time to eat and get dressed. Thankfully, I took a shower last night.

"Artemis? Is Apollo awake?" I asked my daughter as I thru on a blue long sleeve shirt and silver lining with tight blue jeans and silver flats.

"Yeah, he's downstairs eating, all ready dressed," she confirmed. It's so sad how she is like me and Fang mixed.

"Good girl, now get dressed then we'll come down," I said fighting back tears. When I got downstairs, with Artemis on my back, I felt like I was in haven! Every kind of breakfast food known to man and bird was on the counter, ready to be eaten. I saw a huge chunk missing from the middle, meaning Apollo ate. Grabbing three plates, I sat down at the table. After eating two plates, I look up to see Edward staring at me and Artemis with wide eyes. That's when I realized that just me and the twins alone ate more than half of the mountain of food. "Ummmm…hi?" I questioned through the food in my mouth. Thankfully, Bella came flying down the stairs and into Edward's awaiting arms. Though without the wings. I looked at the clock, they have been kissing for ten minutes and we have five minutes to go. "Okay, break it up! Break it up! We have to go people! The twins are watching and their going to be late!" Finally, they pulled apart and glared at me. I let a pained expression cross me; Edward nodded, understanding.

He whispered to Bella, not knowing that I could hear them. "It reminds her of the twins father and her." Bella nodded, looking sadly at me. I hadn't realized some tears that escaped until Apollo wiped them from my face.

"Come on, school time."

"You might want to hold on tight," Bella warned after we got into Edward's car. The back ground started to blur as Edward drove. We were at the elementary school in three minutes, when it was usually a ten minute drive.

"Wow," I stated as I got the twins into the school and to their classes. That had been slower than my super speed, nevertheless, the fastest I have ever gone on a four wheeled vehicle.

"Bye-bye mommy," Artemis and Apollo cried, tearing up. No trooper can stay strong forever.

"I'll be back in t-8 hours to pick you two up, okay?" I insisted, praying the tears would fade.

"Okay!" They exclaimed happily, my prayers being answered. After we got to the high school, I strolled into the main office, acting as if I owned to place.

"Hello, I'm Max Swan." The irony of the name almost made me laugh, however I hated it. I wanted my own name back, sadly, my name is as unsuspicious as a bulletin that reads, "LOOK I'M A AVAIN-HUMAN HYBRID! I'M A FREAK! ATTACK ME AND USE MY FAMILY AGAINST ME!"

"Here is your timetable and please have all your teachers sign this and please bring it back at the end of the day, okay?" I nodded, then looked at my timetable before leaving.

I had:

English-Great

Math-Bad memories……stupid Omega…..

History-I wonder……

Spanish-Kill me

Lunch-Yeah!

Biology: Please, please be a joke

Gym-Sweeeeeeet!

"Ummmm…is there some way I can switch out of Biology?" If Jeb set this up I'll kill him.

"No, sorry, all the other classes are full, bye now." ARGGGHHHHHH!! Great, just great.

English:

I hate this teacher. Mr. Blah had made me say my name and talk about myself in front of the whole class. Grrrrrrrr. He sat me next to another godly looking guy, though this one looked pained. Great, Voice? Yes? Help. Please. Okay, just zone out. As I zoned out I felt like a brainiac. Like that baby from The School.

"Max? Max!"

"Hmm?"

"What is the answer to the question?" Mr. Blah asked smugly, thinking that I had zoned out and did not know the answer, yet somehow I did. Magicalness.

"The answer is city, the root word poli means city." **(AN: I'm in upper middle school, not high school, so I have no idea what they teach in high English…) **I stated lamely. Everyone had on a shocked face other than me. Smiling I snuck a look at that um……Casper dude. He looked the most shocked of all. Oh, well. Jasper, yeah that's his name, Jasper looked me in the eye, suddenly, I felt something or someone touching my mind blocks. Not testing them. No, instead, for some reason, the touching of my blocks clamed me, made me happy.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Cullen," he whispered after Mr. Blah went back to the front of the class.

"Oh, so your Edward's brother? I'm Max, Bella's sister-in-law," I uttered back, happily. What is with me??!?!! If the twins were here, they would be crying tears of happiness, seeing me this happy!

"Oh, that mean you will soon be my sister's-sister-in-law," he muttered.

"Um……….yeah," I said sadly, not even bothering with whispering now. I hope Edward never leaves my new sister. I wonder where they are right now………………

**Review! 7 pages and 2083 words! Review!**


	6. Can I please die now?

**Thanks to…**

RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs

Bassoon

**I am finally updating! Awesome! Now to the important stuff…****War. For any Maximum Ride readers, writers, OC's, or just people that feel like war please sign up. This war is about the book FANG. Ask for details or to sign up.**

**My dear friend WinterSky101 and I are writing a story together but it is on her account only. The story is about her and me falling from a rip in space to different dimension. Each dimension is a different book or show. The story shows my true insanity and Winter's….well just herself. The story is called The Magical Door of Wonder.**

**Disclaimer: I own Artemis and Apollo!**

***___* = action taking place or a sound. **

**Can I Please Die Now?**

FANG'S POV

I miss her. We have been free for about two years now. The Whitecoats just let us go, "She can't see them or she might get hope," they mumbled. Two weeks after being set free, we came back to bomb the place but all that was there were ashes. That's when we realized that The Whitecoats didn't want Max to see us. They needed/wanted her alone. However, you can tell she had had help. I wonder who helped Max.....They had just taken us from her. Me from her bed, the night after we had…um…a get together. She must think left her. Everywhere we went in search of Max or a school to burn down all we would find was ashes, every time. Now for the last year we have been searching the whole globe for her. We're at the top of California right now, heading to Washington.

"Fang," Angel asked weakly. I looked at her, my way of saying 'Go on…'

"We can only fly for an hour more and we just got into Washington. Sooo…I'll keep my mind open but we need to sleep soon."

"Okay, Forks." I answered, keeping to my three word rule. Only rule I haven't broken in the last hour.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Okay guys, I'm going to look for a place to sleep!" I yelled over the wind. That's when I saw it; a clearing. "Going down!" I shouted. After everyone went to bed I had watch.

SATURDAY MORNING:

FANG'S POV

Urgghhh. *Crunch* *Whisper* what is going on?

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice shout. *Thud* as I moved from my position on the branch to get a better look, I heard another voice.

"Why did you follow us?" Asked a silky voice, more pissed than confused.

"I didn't! The twins did! I just--"

"Don't. I'm not going to hurt her," the silky voice growled.

"No, you stupid mind-reader, I know pain, and I don't want Bella to feel it!"

"I all ready have," I heard someone else, that might have been 'Bella' whisper. Next thing I heard was an angry screech; then a thud.

"Max, get off of him!!" Bella screamed, hysterical. Max, Max! MAX! "Max," Bella breathed after a gasp. It must be Max!

"Twins, t-2 seconds," Max shouted. Who are the twins? "Total, bite attack!" She added. It is Max.

"Max," I whispered, suddenly all noise stopped. I saw some beauty step into my line of view.

"Fang," she breathed. Now I could see tears in her eyes, just starting to leak through.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

"Yes, baby. I'm fine. Now Bella, Edward, we have a lot to talk about."

"Can we talk here?"

"No," That Edward person replied to Bella's question. "Someone's watching," he added.

"So, he is here," the beauty gasped.

"Max, who's here?" Bella asked.

"Him." Max answered before falling to her knees. Two Seven year olds hugged her sides.

"Shhh, Mommy, its okay, shhh." The young girl soothed. Wait, MOMMY?!?! Whose kids are these?!?! Calm down Fang, their most likely some kids that Max saved.

"Max, what is it?!" Bella asked, shouting a little at the end.

"Why don't you ask your mind-reading vampire boyfriend?" Bella gasped as Max asked this.

"How did you know?" Bella questioned Max, shocked.

"Voice: up here." Max answered, tapping her temple three times. "So, vamp. boy care to fill your girlfriend in.

"Meeting their father for their birthday is exactly what the twins wanted," Edward whispered, but I wasn't paying attention. Out of nowhere, I felt someone beside me. I turned to see Angel.

Fang, it's really her!

I know Angel, I know.

Then why are we just sitting here?

She hates me because I 'left' her.

What made you think that?!?!

When she said my name, she broke down crying!!

…so?

Wait, where is she!?!?!?!

"That is something you can not know, Fang!" The Edward dude yelled. Wait, Max said MIND-READING VAMPIRE!?!?!????!!!!?!? "Yes, she did," Edward retorted, calmly.

"Edward, shut up," whispered a sad voice. At that time, Iggy, Nudge, and The Gasman woke up. Also, six more people I don't know came into the clearing, along with Ella and Total. But everyone else stayed quiet, until…

"What are you doing here?" asked the little boy that helped Max earlier, but now talked with pure hate.

"Apollo, be nice," Ella scolded. However, I still couldn't find her.

"She teleported away, but should be back soon," answered the pixie. I saw a wolf walk up to my tree. Startled, I just stared at it and it looked up at me. The staring contest had begun.

"No, she is no one from the pack or an Eraser," Edward said, answering two unasked questions.

"Than who is it?" Asked a blonde beauty.

"A…friend," Edward whispered but then he turned his glare to Angel. Two mind-readers! Oh…this is going to be HELL. "No, she is not who must of you think she is…" Edward answered more unasked questions. This is going to get annoying. Wait, so she's not Max?

"Fang," I turned towards the voice, only to see nothing. "Fang?" I turned to the voice, but this time I saw the wolf. "FANG!" I quickly turned to the screaming voice, freaking out at the fact that there was only a flame. Where had that flame come from?!?!

"Fang, calm down, Jasper help him calm down?" No! I feel calm and happy, but I need to find Max!

"Max is closer than you think, Fang," Angel answered, what the hell!? Whoosh! Wind blew in my face, and I saw a familiar face in the bushes. Unfortunately, as I tried to climb (No idea why I'm climbing when I have wings.) down, the wolf growled and tries to bite me. BITE ME!!!!!!!

"FANG!!" Nudge and Gazzy shriek, jumping into action and attacking the wolf. Three things we did not expect. 1. Max to come sprinting out of the bushes, screaming, attacking us! 2. Fire to start surrounding us and 3. The 'vamps' to start attack us as well. So having nine people and fire attack us because we were attacking a wolf forced us to jump into the air and hover. When I saw Max at the wolf's side, I swear she was crying. Suddenly, she jumped up and the little boy followed. As Max, Total, and the little boy charged, we stopped, shocked. Why is she attacking us!?!?!

Sorry, Fang, but she blocked me out!

It's okay Angel. But out of nowhere, I couldn't breathe. My instincts told me that Max was choking me. But, why!?!?!

"Don't ever hurt Artemis again," Max hissed and dropped me. When I looked up at the spot where she tried to strangle me, she was no longer there, but instead, she was next to Ella. "Let's go! Artemis, Apollo!" Max commanded. 'Apollo' was at her side in seconds, but 'Artemis' didn't show.

"Max, she's not to well," an older looking vamp said.

"Then help her, Doc!!" Max screamed, crying freely, "You! You did this!" She hollered up at me. Can I please die now?

**I have no problem with writers block or anything like that, my mind never shuts up. No, I just have a problem with typing. REVIEW! 5 pages and 1,335 words.**


	7. How do you want your death?

**Thanks to…**

Starstrukk by 3OH3

MizLizzi

Bassoon

MythScavenger

**Heehee…DON'T SHOOT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT...UM…AH…WAS THE TRIX BUNNY'S FAULT!**

**Trix Bunny: Don't drag me into this; this is all your fault.**

**Haha! DON'T TRUST HIM! HE STOLE THE TRIXS!...STORY TIME!**

**How Do You Want Your Death?**

MAX'S POV

She's not waking up. She might die. My baby might not smile at me ever again.

"Then help her Doc!" I scream at Carlisle.

"She needs to transform back or she'll die," Carlisle whispered hoarsely. 

"You. You did this!" I wanted to kill them, rip them to shreds. But I've got bigger fish to fry. In seconds I'm behind Fang, I lean into his ear and whisper, "So, how do you want to die?" If you could jump while flying Fang did that and about three feet.

"Next to the ones I love," he answered after the shock wore down

"Mommy!" Could it be? How the hell did he force her to change her back while unconscious? Doctors are a mystery to me.

"Artemis." I gasp between sobs. I was on the ground and hugging her little body in seconds. "My baby, my baby," I cried, checking multiple times to make sure she was real. I turned to Carlisle, "Thank you, but do I have to explain?" I started whining with Total and the twins joining. "Besides, I already know YOUR story!"

"Wha-How-Who?" Emmett stuttered, confused. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, the strong teddy bear. He looks sooo confuzzled; it makes me want to hug him. Eddy, is he a cuddley bear? Edward nodded, trying not to laugh. Good.

"Apollo," he jumped into my arms and I whispered my plan into his ear so low that even vamps can't hear it. "ONE!" I shouted. Artemis and Apollo jumped up into the air. When their wings were open everything seemed to fast forward. Artemis ran into the woods while Apollo quickly started a fire circle. Not too long after he finished Artemis came out of the surrounding trees in her wolf form. Images flashed above the fire circle just fast enough for vampires to process. This ritual was something the Voice taught us for occasions like this. The images showed everything about our lives; except select information. Hey, I'm still the extra paranoid Max, even if I slightly more open and have children. However, I did this ritual once before to show the twins what life was like before they were born, still leaving out some select parts as to save their not-so-innocent minds. Artemis was acting as a bodyguard since the images made it seem like you were actually there with the smells and emotion and from intelligence give by the Voice we knew that Jasper was slightly unstable. After about ten minutes the flashbacks were done and most of the vamps were dry sobbing so much that if they COULD cry we would be drowning. HE just looked on confused. "Bella, Edward, please come here." I whispered hoarsely since reliving your life again is just as the first time around. Once they were close enough, I grabbed their wrists roughly so that they couldn't get away. "Apollo!" Part Two of my ingenious plan went into action. You see, Apollo can read minds and I can view memories. So with both Apollo and I working our magic I got their whole story. "Ah…just as I thought. You were snooping around." I stated lamely, having already known.

"Well-" Bella started but then THEY had to speak up.

"Max!" **(Nudge)**

"Who are THEY!" **(Gazzy)**

"Max?" **(Iggy)**

"Why, Max, why?" **(Angel)**

"What happened to you, Max?" **(Fang)**

However, I ignored them and spoke to the couple in front of me. "Never mention it again. Understand?"

"Yes," Edward supplied for both of them.

"Good."

"Max." Fuck. They left once, why can't they just leave again?

"Leave!" I screamed up at them.

"Never!" HE shot back down at me.

"Then I'll make you!" Apollo was already getting ready for a fight while Artemis stepped forward, still in wolf form but now with pure black, seeming purple, wings spouting out of her canine back. I wanted to hurt them, not kill of course, and just cause them the pain they caused me. I went for Iggy first who attacked back with a new power; sonic waves. Great, just great. *choke* can't…breath. Darkness…you're my long awaiting friend. Apollo! Thank gods for him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Iggy screamed. Hmmm…maybe Apollo's flame wheel was TOO hot. Anyway, 1 down 4 to go. Ah, Angel and her puppeting powers. Yow! Apollo + mind powers + flames must REALLY hurt. Now, 2 down and only 3 to go. La la la la, I'm a pretty, pretty princess! What the fuck? Who is fucking with my emotion! I scan and spot the power radiating off Fang. Oh, he is SOOO going to pay for that!

"Oomph!"

"Think about this next time you try to mess with me," I whisper angrily into HIS ear before my punch in the face knocked him out. 3 of the EX-flock down with only 2 to go.

"Fang!" Nudge and Gazzy screamed being the last two awake. Furry, pain, and sadness must have been rolling off of me showing me with multi-colored hair and eyes because Nudge stopped to look at me and she asked in a gentle tone, "What happened to you, Max?"

She was vulnerable, but I couldn't move. Everyone has asked that question yet hers hit home. I broke. I went down crying and before I blacked out I heard Edward shout at Nudge, "What did you do?" Then I welcomed my best friend into my mind. My gentle darkness.

ARTEMIS POV

"MOMMY!" I was near hysterics when I saw Mommy collapse. Thankfully, Apollo made a fire circle to protect her before we ganged up on 'Gazzy.'

"Wait, why is Max's hair black?" The girl, Nudge, questioned.

"Her eyes and hair change color with her emotions. Apollo answered simply. GODS! I hate that 'power' of his. It only works when moms is asleep or unconscious and it makes it so that if anyone asks a question within his hearing he has to answer and it has to be a truthful answer.

"Wait, why is she in pain?" Nudge inquired with slight fear. She should be frightened with 4 down and the last one left is her.

"Apollo, let me answer," I growled out before he could open his trap. "First. It's sadness, not pain and second, we have destroyed Schools, saved our mom, and have been given some gruesome and rather painful powers two of our four years of life. We were given pills when once caught by the School to speed up our growth mentally, physically, and emotionally. We had to watch and listen to her cry everyday and night for you guys. We would have to kill a hundred Flyboys and M-Geeks all by ourselves sometimes because she would have a random breakdown. She was the best mom that she could have been but she had to give birth and raise the two of us by HERSELF IN A FREAKING TREE! WHY THE HECK DO YOU THINK SHE IS SAD!" I was, regrettably, screaming at the end of my rant.

"Who is your father?" Nudge asked, however, before I could stop him Apollo responded.

"Someone here." Yes! He didn't give away too much information.

"Who?" Nudge asked harshly. Okay, what is her problem?

She wants to make sure that it's not her mate.

Oh, okay, thanks A.

Welcome, sissy.

"DIE!" Well, I'd never REALLY kill her. I just said that to SCARE her a little.

"UGH." Mom?

No, that Fang guy.

"Get down you piece of filth!"

"Why do you hate me?" Why? WHY!

"Because you left Mom, that's why!"

"What?"

"UGHHH!"

"MOMMY!" She finally awake!

**Not horrible….**

**Trix Bunny: STILL ALL YOUR FAULT!**

**DAMN YOU TRIX BUNNY, DAMN YOU! (P.S. I don't own Maximum Ride, just Artemis and Apollo….)**


	8. Still Conscious

**Thanks to…**

XxHelixRiderxX

s87griffin

Starstrukk by 3OH3

silverleaf2150

silverleaf2150

**DON'T KIIIIIIILLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEE!(I don't own)!**

Max's POV

Last I remember before waking up was darkness, that is until I heard some voices.

"Get down, you piece of filth." Artemis! But who is she talking to?

"Why do you hate me?" That voice! I recognize that voice! FANG.

"Because you left Mom!" Artemis! Artemis! Why can't I speak!

"What!" Jezz, he was not supposed to find out THAT THIS way! Jezums.

"Ughhhh…" Okay, where did that unearthly sound come from? Oh. Me.

"Mommy!" Oh god, this is going to hurt. UFF!

"Artemis, Apollo? Could you get off? Thanks." Totally ignoring Fang, I turn to see Eddy and Emmy holding back Jazzy. I do a 360°. Wow, so much blood. Hey Eddy? It's the blood, right? Eddy nods. "Okay kids, cleaning up time!" Of course, water power helps a lot. "There, all done. You two can let go of him now."

Mom, NO! Artemis is bleeding!

FUCK! ARTEMIS! Before anyone knew what was happening, Jazzy was on Artemis. Artemis, in wolf form, howled a pain ridden howl. Eddy got Jazzy off of her and Emmy hold him down. My baby was injured, not bitten (thankfully), but still injured. The whole time HE just watched in horror. In the distance I could hear more howling. "Please, please, please tell me that is NOT the pack that the Voice was telling me about!" Jezums. Whining. Is that what it has come to?

"It is." Thank you, Emmy.

"I said; please tell me it's not! However, they are coming because they think that you guys attacked a pack member, right?" What is it with these people and NOT LYING!

Mommy.

Yes, Apollo?

Artemis is fine. But she broke her leg in the struggle.

Oh…okay.

"Max, what is going on?" Why is he STILL conscious? "And please don't knock me out, I need to explain." Greeaat. He can still read me like a book.

"Car, I can and will call you Car, get your cloven out of here, I'll take care of it. And please take Ella and Total with you, I might lose control." Nods from all around the vampires.

"Max, I have seen you loose control more than anyone!"

"Yeah, I know, but that was from a safe distance, Total." After they left, I put the old (still unconscious) flock in a pile with the help of Apollo. "Fang? Touch the pile now."

"No. Explain." Jezz, still Mr. Talkative.

"I'll explain later now touch the pile, we're running out of time…I'm going to bring you guys to another clearing not far from here and within view. From there, Apollo, look out for the signal then make sure that everyone is touching. Got it?" Apollo nodded.

_***ZAP***_

We landed in a baseball field.

"Bye sweetie."

"See ya later, Mommy."

"Bye."

_***ZAP***_

"Artemis, it's okay baby, it's okay, just try to form back. Now, I'm going to set your leg, and then you'll be walking around, as good as new." All I got in response was a whine.

_***crack***_

"There you go, sweetie." Oh, shit. Their practically here! Maybe, just maybe, if I shift each body part into that of a wolf, I can fully shift. Okay, claws, muzzle, paws, tail, legs—OWWWWW! That fucking hurt!...Wow! I'm a fully formed wolf now! COOL!

Mommy, you did it! Oh, and my leg is healed now.

Artemis!

Mommy? Make Jazz feel better, please?

Okay, sweetie.

Oh, and…um…Mommy?

…they can hear us, can't they?

Um…yeah.

_Who are you? Which of you two howled?_

Bossy much, jezz. Well, you must be…Sam! We're shifters as well. My daughter howled earlier because she tripped and broke her leg.

_You two must be new at this then_

No, we are not. And if you do not leave then I am going to have to attack.

_2 against 9, I like these odds_ …_PUT ME DOWN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!_

_**Put him down!**_

Should I, Jake? Should I really PUT HIM DOWN?

_**How do you know me?**_

Bella, of course. And you don't seem as wild and care-free as she portrayed you to be…she did say that you're a pain, so she was right on one thing it seems. ANYWAY! Back off before I get pissed!

_**Flee, flee for our lives!**_

Wait; before you leave I want to say hi to everyone! Hi Seth, Leah, Jared, Colin, Brady, Paul, Sam, Embry, Jake, and Quil!...Did I miss anyone?

_**No**_

Good!

_**But who are you and how do you know our names?**_

Oh, come on! You mean Bella hasn't talked about me? Well, there's also the factors of having an all-knowing Voice in your head, memory reading, and a mind reading son, but oh well!

_**YOU'RE THE CREEPY ONE!**_

Wow. 'The Creepy One.' I even have a nick-name! I feel the love, guys, I can just feel it.

_**You're the one with the changing color hair and sleeping on the floor gig!**_

And your point is?

_**Are you really a shape-shifter, like us?**_

Hahahahahahahaha! No.

_Then you're a threat_

**Hee…hee…hee…If anyone can guess the Bolded-Italicized-Underlined wolf then I'll give you a virtual chocolate cookie with white chocolate chips in it. I'm going to try to update again this week, but if it doesn't happen then at least I'm updating now...BYE! R&R, PLEASE!**


End file.
